The Quincy Legacy
by DaDragon562
Summary: Naruto/Bleach xover. After the fourth shinobi war, Naruto almost dies, and Kyuubi takes him to the Bleach world to escape the Shinigami. There, Naruto meets the Quincy, and makes friends and family. He seeks vengeance from Seireitei for the fallen Quincy.


-1A/N: I know you guys are probably pretty angry with me right now. I haven't updated Twilight Warrior in a while and I'm already starting a new story. Well the reason for my late update is primarily two reasons. One, I have had after school activities for the past few months, so I have been waking up at 5:30 A.M. and I come back home around 6 or 6:30 P.M. I still have homework after that so I have no time at all for any writing and I'm too tired to focus on it. Second reason is that my father now works from home almost 24/7. I have no privacy then, and my dad is not supportive at all of fan fiction, so I have to do it whenever he isn't at home.

Anyways, Twilight Warrior has 7k words typed up, and I will be done hopefully in a few days. This week is busy so it may or may not get done this week. I've had this plot idea for a really long time though, so I wanted to get this Bleach/Naruto crossover started. This has never been done before. I really think that this is an original idea that has never been done before. Say hello, to the first Quincy Naruto!

* * *

Chapter 1 of The Quincy Legacy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts. Rated M for profanity and violence.

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

_**Attacks (not kido)**_

_Flashback and scriptures_

* * *

Naruto sighed loudly, as he stretched. His whole body was racked with pain from the battle that had been fought hours earlier. The attack from the Sound Five had seriously injured him, although he had been able to repel Oto's forces. The attack had been sudden, planned well enough, that even if he had prior warning, he probably couldn't have stopped the losses from occurring.

They had been a group of delegates from Kiri, Kumo, and Iwa, on a journey to an alliance signing. It would be the first actual peace that would occur, as now all five major shinobi villages would finally be allies with each other. For the last decade, war had raged between the five major villages. It was called the Final Great Shinobi War, as it was believed that the different factions would eventually wipe out each other, until the sacred knowledge of the shinobi was lost. Eventually, the five Kages of their respective villages, seeing the death and misery that permeated the Elemental Countries decided to stop the war. Konoha's and Suna's delegates were already at their destination, Kusagakure.

Kusagakure was the only true neutral factor in the war. It never lifted a finger to help any of the shinobi or kunoichi from each side. Even Ame and Taki had secretly traded weapons and shinobi with various sides, yet Kusa remained neutral. It was the only place trusted enough to not be a trap from any of the other sides.

All was going well, until the attack came. The white-haired Kaguya user had appeared out of nowhere, before skewering several of the civilians with his bone-manipulation abilities. Then suddenly, the sound of a flute playing was heard, and several of the shinobi were ensnared in a genjutsu. They shrieked, their screams echoing and mingling with the screams of the other dying civilians. Rocks suddenly enclosed a large portion of the group, and a man appeared in front of the dome, grabbing on to it with both hands. Chakra was visible going into his arms, with screams coming from the inside of the dome. Several explosive tags suddenly went off scaring the horses, causing them to rear up and throw off their riders. The men fell down off of their horses, before a rain kunai pierced their bodies. The trees surrounding them burst into flame, from the explosions and smoke started to permeate the air. Naruto and the few remaining shinobi guards had dodged the attacks and sought the hidden shinobi. While the other shinobi and kunoichi from several villages attacked the Kaguya and the orange-haired tall shinobi, Naruto leaped into the trees and sought the hidden assailants.

He quickly found a suitable opponent for him, as he saw a six-armed Oto shinobi who was chewing on something. Leaping forward, Naruto threw four kunai at him and his limbs before diving for an aerial axe kick. Sensing him, the Oto shinobi turned around and spit some sort of web at him, while reaching out to catch the kunai. Naruto quickly performed some hand seals, and switched himself with the kunai. Appearing before the Oto shinobi, he jabbed him in the stomach three times, before spin-kicking him into a tree. When the Oto shinobi hit the tree, he vanished and a patch of web was in his place.

Turning around, Naruto said," Wow, pretty fast there. I'll enjoy fighting you. What's your name?"

The Oto shinobi responded," Kidoumaru. You seem interesting there. It will be fun to play with you. I just hope you last five minutes."

Naruto's hands leaped into action and his mouth opened up yelling," Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

A fire ball the size of a horse carriage burst out of his mouth, before heading towards Kidoumaru. Kidoumaru merely jumped up before appearing behind Naruto. Naruto used Shunshin no Jutsu, before appearing high up in the air, directly in the sight of the sun.  
Kidoumaru quickly shot fifteen webs at him, but his aim was off, due to the fact he was shooting straight up against gravity, and since his target was in line with the sun.  
Naruto did some hand seals before calling out," Kage Bunshin no Jutsu". Several clones burst into existence all around him. Naruto and his clones all mixed themselves up by using Kawarimi no Jutsu to confuse the spider-like shinobi. As the clones saw Kidoumaru leaping around and shooting web at them, they all made various hand signs and yelled out," Katon: Housenka no Jutsu."

Having perfected this technique, and having eight clones also doing it, two hundred fireballs of varying size all shot down at the ground.

Kidoumaru's eyes widened before he quickly, made some hand seals, while some black marks spread across his body.

He yelled out," Kuchiyose no Jutsu." A huge puff of smoke occurred, before a giant spider appeared. Kidoumaru took shelter under it, before rigging several webs and holding one end of the silk. He pulled on it, and the spider reacted to it by spitting out a huge egg cocoon. The egg cocoon opened up and hundreds of baby spiders popped out of it, shielding Kidoumaru and the spider from the fireballs. The fireballs crashed into the spiders killing them. Loud BOOMS and shrieks from dieing spiders permeated the air.

Naruto from above was freaked out. How do you fight something that big? You'd have to hit it at its weak point.

'Hmm, its belly would be the most unprotected part, and if I were to hit it hard enough, I should be able to send it back to the summon plane. Hmm, but its belly is under it, and I'll have to get past hundreds of spiders to kill it. Wait, I can also attack the eyes. That is a weak point too.' thought our blond-haired protagonist.

Naruto gathered chakra into his palm. Around him, his clones did the same, getting the signal from him. Chakra swirled inside their palms, before condensing, and forming a spherical shape.

Naruto and the clones all were about to reach the giant spider. Naruto aimed his body for its eyes while maintaining the Rasengan. The clones and Naruto simultaneously pushed their hand forward into the beast, with all their force and yelled," Rasengan!"

Naruto plunged his arm straight through its eyes, while his clones all damaged its internal organs, piercing the tough hide slowly. The summon shrieked before it suddenly puffed into smoke, returning to the summon plane. It took with it, its hundreds of baby spiders.

The clones all poofed out of existence, weakened from the fall and maintaining the Rasengan. Naruto looked around and saw the Oto shinobi had changed.

His ears grew huge, and he gained a third eye. However, his whole body became red, as well as he held a bow with his two hands, while an arrow was sticking out of his mouth between the bow. The greatest change though, was that he was brimming with an insane amount of energy.

'Oh shit,' is all that crossed Naruto's mind, before the arrow erupted forward. It swiveled around at full speed, controlled by Kidoumaru, before it burst through his ribs and went clean through. That wasn't all though, as the inertia from the arrow pulled him along and he was sent flying backwards, until it finally hit a tree. The tree splintered and nearly split in two from the arrow's force. Naruto slammed into the tree, before groaning in pain.

The Oto shinobi smirked from the fifty yard distance the arrow traveled, before turning around, leaving Naruto to die.

"You have twenty minutes to live, by my calculations. By the time you die, your inner organs will rupture, and you'll drown in your own blood. Enjoy," was Kidoumaru's yell, before he laughed eerily.

Naruto tried to struggle, and remove the arrow, but it was to no avail. The arrow was tightly embedded in the tree, and the silk was taut. Simply moving caused him to clutch his chest, in pain, and ragged coughs came at him.

'Dam, it must have pierced my right lung. At this rate, if I keep moving, I'll last ten minutes,' thought the jinchuuriki.

'Is this how I will die, after coming so far?' questioned the demon vessel.

He reminisced on his life, how he had become a ninja and been ridiculed since the Academy. How he was betrayed by Mizuki, and he found out about his tenant, the Kyuubi. How he had been assigned to Team 7 and Kakashi's bell test. The mission to Nami no Kuni with Sakura and Sasuke. The Chunin exams, the invasion, fighting Gaara, Orochimaru killing the Sandaime. The trip to get Tsunade to become the Godaime Hokage, going on a year training trip with Jiraiya, before the Final Shinobi War broke out. Fighting in the war, and going on various missions, before finally the war was supposed to end.

'Was this the end?' he questioned himself, before his body spasmed as a coughing fit overtook him.

"My only regret is not being able to make Konohamaru the Rokudaime. Heh, and maybe pulling an Itachi and killing a couple hundred villagers. That would have seriously made me happy," said the dying shinobi.

Several coughing fits overtook him, before he closed his eye ready to die peacefully. Suddenly, a voice in his head screamed, '**No way I am dieing now. Just because you were too weak to win, doesn't mean I'll take death lying down."**

* * *

Kyuubi P.O.V.

The Kyuubi remembered that night seventeen and a half years ago really well. For a kitsune like itself, who has lived for millennia, to remember an event seventeen years ago is rare. However, this night was special; this was the night Kyuubi had lost, due to its arrogance, believing that humans wouldn't be able to defeat its superior power.

In its arrogance, it was caught by surprise by that pitiful blond-haired human. The one, who rode the Toad Boss, Gamabunta, had seemed like a minor disturbance to the Kyuubi. After striking the Toad Boss a devastating blow on the temple, it had felt satisfaction at its proof of superiority, and thought it would go unopposed, but fate had other plans. That silly human had somehow managed to summon Shinigami! The Shinigami was one of the few entities aside from Kami himself who the Kyuubi feared. His power wasn't bound by the rules of this plane like Kyuubi's was. His power could run free and not be affected by anything; it was the true feeling of Godly power, as nothing could affect it. If he wished, he could kill everything in the world at once. That was the difference between the Kyuubi, as he was governed by the laws that Kami had set on this plane. If he ever did anything against those, he would be severely punished, unlike Shinigami. Just thinking of that time made Kyuubi's blood boil, but then again, Kyuubi had no blood like other mortals.  
Getting back on topic, the blond-haired mortal had the nerve to then use the Shinigami to seal Kyuubi's soul into a mere infant! To dare imprison him inside that child and then place several more seals on the infant, ensuring the Kyuubi's imprisonment wasn't short lived. Those seals kept the Kyuubi's youki from influencing the brat, and from overrunning the brat's body with his youki, until he died. The worst part was that he then intertwined the souls of the two beings. Now the Kyuubi would die if the gaki died. This wasn't all, as he also by calling Shinigami ensured that Kyuubi would suffer the same fate of eternity in Shinigami's belly, like the damn human. The Kyuubi realized however, that the blond-haired fool had also ensured the Kyuubi's vessel would suffer like the Kyuubi when it died. It would also enter Shinigami's belly for eternity, as the souls were intertwined too tightly, that even death wouldn't separate the two entities. Also, with Shinigami residing in this plane, it would be impossible to break the entities apart and send the boy in Kyuubi's place. As soon as Shinigami realized Kyuubi's intentions, he'd tear him out of the boy forcefully, and swallow him.

For now all he could do was heal the boy and bide his time, after all, there had to be a time when the seal faltered, and he could possess the boy, before reconstructing his youki body.

As he analyzed the wound the boy took in his lung, he realized something that enraged him. The silk and arrow that pierced the young-boy would hinder him, as even if he were to try to heal the hole in the boy's lung, the arrow would still be lodged in it. He wouldn't be able to close the wound, and even if he tried to send his youki to degrade and destroy the arrow, the virulent properties of his youki, would undoubtedly exacerbate the boy's wound. He would probably suffer a heart attack or something of the sort. The youki usually wouldn't hurt the boy as much, but that arrow wasn't a regular arrow, it was launched with one hundred twenty percent force and was chakra infused, not to mention the silk. That attack when it hit him, and finally slammed him into a tree, released chakra to spread from the boy's impact point. With how close it was to his heart, the inner chakra attack acted like the Jyuken fighting style did, and internally damaged his organs. If he were even an inch closer to the boy's heart, it would have imploded already.

In other words, there was no way to heal the wound and save the boy. He would die no matter what. Its entire existence would be wiped out, all its amassed power going to waste.

'**No way am I dieing now. Just because you were too weak to win, doesn't mean I'll take death lying down,' the Kyuubi yelled angrily to its host.**

Wait a minute. It was sure that it would die, it knew that for sure, but what if...What if it could escape Shinigami? There _was_ a way that it could escape Shinigami, but it would require the boy's help. This was but one plane. There were many others. In this plane, Shinigami was lord, and was undefeatable; however there were other planes where Shinigami were weak enough that even minor demons could kill them. If the Kyuubi could just go to one of those worlds, then it could break free of the boy. With no Shinigami in its path, it would be unstoppable and rise to power once more! All it required was a rift in the planes. Kami would be pissed, no doubt, but if he escaped this plane, then Kami couldn't harm him, as he lacked the jurisdiction. All he had to do was sway the boy to his side and he would be _free_!

* * *

Naruto P.O.V.

Ever since the Kyuubi yelled at him a minute ago, it had been silent. That silence scared Naruto. The Kyuubi was a malicious creature who cared for nothing, but furthering its own ambitions. At least that's what Konoha had drilled into his head since the Academy. A creature like it that was cunning, and powerful, would definitely try something to escape. He had to stop it. If he didn't all the sacrifices that all those shinobi and kunoichi made to ensure peace, would be for nothing, as the Kyuubi's wrath raged across the lands.

**The Kyuubi's deep, sinister voice reverberated inside Naruto's mind, its thinking completed,' Boy, tell me...Do you truly want to die?'**

Naruto answered back,' Of course not! Who would want to die? However, since I cannot stop my death, I'll just have to die knowing that you are coming with me. Especially the part about you being stuck in Shinigami's belly for eternity. That's the best part, or well the only good part about my death.'

**'Well boy, would your mind change, if I were to tell you that...you also suffer the same fate I do!' said the devious kitsune calmly.**

'Huh, what are you talking about fox. When I die, I get to go to heaven, while you rot for eternity in Shinigami. That's what the village told me, and why would they lie to me,' said Naruto confused at the fox's ploy.

'**Well, it seems that the darling, village council never told you the cold, harsh truth. Why do you think that I die with your death? It's because our souls are intertwined due to Shinigami. Yondaime meant only to have me die with you, and suffer, but the fool didn't realize Shinigami isn't satisfied so easily. Seeing the chance to get an extra soul, he had effectively mixed our souls together, ensuring we'd both have to enter his stomach together. The council merely didn't tell you that because they didn't wish for their little weapon to lose heart and kill himself already,' said the kitsune quickly.**

'But Kami wouldn't allow that! Kami's good and caring! Kami would never let an innocent like me be condemned to that,' Naruto responded shakily.

'**Hahahaha, do you think Kami really cares? Kami doesn't have time for every insignificant creature, especially not a little boy like you. You don't realize the truth do you? You have yet to even realize the full meaning of the term Jinchuuriki, fool. Do you think the term human sacrifice is used so easily? Think about it sensibly, and any man would want to have a demon sealed into him, but the reason they don't isn't just the lack of capable seal masters. The real reason is that those touched by a Bijuu or powerful enough demon are damned. They are cursed to never reach Heaven and instead die, and rot in Makai. That is the price for being a Jinchuuriki. It is the true reason for them being called 'human sacrifices'. In essence, the Yondaime made a deal with the devil, selling his soul and yours, to bind mine and destroy me,' laughed the demon.**

'...No...I can't die and be condemned to entering Shinigami for eternity. NO! I won't accept it,' Naruto said, slowly understanding the logic in the Kyuubi's words.

'**Fool!' roared the Kyuubi. 'There is no way to escape it; there is no way to escape death. Thrashing around will only kill you quicker. However...I may have a way to save us both from damnation,' said the fox slowly.**

'A way to save us both? What is it? Wait a minute, you want me to release the seal don't you? This plan of yours just is a way for you to possess my body and escape the seal, isn't it? I bet tha-

'**Silence! Gaki, you are several millennia too young to even think you know my schemes. For the first thing, if I tried that, I'd still die baka. You are still wounded, the only thing that would change is I'd be dominant, and you'd be crushed by my powers overcoming your puny mind. Now listen closely if you want even a slim chance at escaping Shinigami's gruesome eating habits. What I will do is basically work in union with you, in releasing my youki in one big blast, now normally this would just make you transform into a hanyou-like creature, but this will be different. This time, you'll add your chakra to it, and focus it as best as possible, while I try to control the wild, volatile parts from killing you faster. What we want is for you to release it around you all at once, similar to the Kaiten that the Hyuuga are so proud of, only you won't spin. What will happen is that this will stay around you, and then once you do that, I can do the rest. I will basically tear a rift between planes. Before your ignorant mind asks, a plane is basically a level of the world. There are thousands, millions of planes, all different. This is merely one, I will take us to one where Shinigami isn't there, and therefore Shinigami will be unable to eat our souls. You can go to heaven, and think of it like this. I'll die, but be free from Shinigami. If I'm dead, now I can't harm any people right? Isn't that what you want?' said the Kyuubi, eagerly waiting.**

'Hmm, well I don't really have much choice, considering the fact that I'll die either way. Worst thing happens is that it fails, and I am eaten by Shinigami. Well, ok, let's do this,' answered Naruto after debating for a minute.

'**Ok, now here goes, I'll send you my youki, and you will have to release it mixed with your chakra, within a minute, or else it will melt your body from the inside-out, and the outside-in. Get started now,' growled the Kyuubi.**

Naruto focused on his chakra reserves. They were almost empty and barely enough for a Katon jutsu, but it would have to do. He reached out and concentrating, he slowly depleted them and brought them to the surface of his body. Soon after, he felt youki build up, and he actually felt himself able to control it.

'Wow, the Kyuubi must really be doing a good job now. I can barely feel the effects of the youki's damage. Either that or it just never bothered to try before, which was just plain-

'**Quit stalling and release the energy soon, your body may be numb to the pain from my youki, but that doesn't mean its dying any slower,' yelled the Kyuubi.**

'Oh right,' said Naruto abashedly. He focused on the youki and concentrated on having it surround him in a spherical cocoon. It slowly followed his commands sluggishly. Naruto then interspersed his chakra with the youki, making the cocoon gain blue spots in it. Then he suddenly stopped holding it in, and released it all at once.

With a violent surge, the youki shot out of him and the air became super dense, almost crushing Naruto, before he felt it lighten as the Kyuubi took control.

'**Now this is the hard part. Man I have to hope I get the right world or we're going to be stuck in between planes, in the abyss,' said the Kyuubi concentrating.**

'Stuck in between! You never mentioned that! Whats wrong with-

BANG! A loud noise erupted around Naruto's frame, as the youki exploded out of him in a second. It shot straight up into the sky, and clouds gathered. A sound like a vacuum, only one thousand times stronger was heard. The sky darkened, and blackened, until a visible line ran across the sky. Slowly, the sky literally was torn and a black abyss was seen in the tear. The tear ran a mile long and just released energy sporadically. Lightning would shoot here and there, striking trees, setting fire to them. The most spectacular sight though, was of the youki around Naruto, forming a sphere and connecting to the tear in the sky. The warp gate, had a tiny, yet dense, youki thread which was slowly reeling Naruto up towards the tear.

Naruto's silhouette was visible in the torrents of raging youki around his body. The Kyuubi took control of it, and suddenly, sped up the process, having multiple threads pull Naruto's body up quickly. When the sphere of youki, was inside the tear, Naruto's bubble just fell through the tear, and the threads broke. The tear quickly joined together once more, as the youki receded, its influence gone. The tear's displaced air caused it to connect quickly, and it blended together again, the tear seemingly gone.

Naruto looked ahead as he saw pure energy flowing everywhere. Auroras of different colors were just everywhere. When the light came into contact with Naruto's bubble, it would hiss and spark like thunder. The bubble literally tore a path through the light.

**'That was the easy part brat. This is the hard part. That light burns up the youki when it comes into contact with it. It will deplete my youki reserves, until there is nothing left. We must find a weak part in the in-between, as this area is called, to tear open and enter the plane through. If we spend too long, then we will die here, and roam the abyss for eternity,' the fox told urgently.**

Naruto merely watched as the Kyuubi guided the bubble along the path, moving on and on, searching for a weak spot, to tear a hole through. After the first few hours, the demon had used up three tails. Two to maintain the bubble, and one in tearing a rift. After another few hours, during which the bubble became unstable with only three tails left, Naruto would randomly get burned along his arms, or any open skin area.

'Just pick the closest weak point, Kyuubi. If we keep searching for really easy points to break through, we'll die!' Naruto cried out frustrated.

**'Fine brat, there is a relatively weak point up ahead. We can break through, but it will be one bumpy ride, so be prepared. Unlike the entrance, you won't land as smooth as you exited that plane. The entrance to a plane is always tougher since your body's matter is entering space that it wasn't meant for. It takes time for the equilibrium of space and matter etc. to be reached. That's why this will hurt a lot, so be careful,' the demon commanded.**

Kyuubi gathered one tail of youki, and it manifested in front of the bubble. The bubble's temperature increased and it started to become like an oven, cooking Naruto from the inside out. Quickly, Kyuubi focused the tail into a large pointy drill. He thinned the tip until it was sharp enough to split light. Then he quickly gathered another tail of youki and held it in check, letting pressure build up. The pressure soon started to build, and Naruto's body started shaking and tremors ran in the bubble, as the last tail of youki maintained it. Once the pressure became too hard to control, the Kyuubi released it all behind the drill, using its wild, untamed force to power the drill. The drill shot forward and hit the boundary of the in-between. Hitting it hard, a screeching sound was heard, and sparks spread, burning and hissing upon contact with the light. By now, Naruto was clutching his body in pain. Each tremor that ran across his body would make him flail, and his body would hit the youki. Although they were apart enough, that it was one every five minutes, but the build-up was driving him insane.

Slowly, the drill pushed farther, and fragments of it could be seen chipping off, falling into the abyss. The Kyuubi applied more force, and aimed the pressure more at the center point, to damage it and puncture through the barrier, that separated planes. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, the energy punctured it, and everything happened in a flash, literally.

A flash literally appeared, and a huge bang was heard. The bubble was literally sucked into the hole, and Naruto felt like his body was..._wrong_. Like it didn't belong. He felt his body go under stress fighting the very space around it, although slightly shielded by the youki bubble. Eventually he felt himself stabilize, before his body suddenly seemed to fall.

The hole from which he came was quickly closing up, and at the same time, several places were receiving varying reports, on a new presence.

* * *

In Seireitei, the Second Division's Recon department was getting weird readings. They had recently received a reading from the areas in Western Japan, distinctly in England, of something that didn't belong there.

One of the officers said," Sir, I think that you should take a look at this. I am getting a seriously out of this world reading."

The senior officer walked over to him yawning." What is it now?" he asked impatiently.

"Take a look sir," said the new officer.

The senior officer squinted and looked at it for several seconds, his face unreadable. Suddenly he said," This is just weird. These readings are like they are from something that just doesn't _exist_! Yet at the same time it is here. I mean look at this, this reading doesn't show reiatsu, its showing a lot of energy that resembles that of a hollow's. Its like one thousand ceros were directed at one point! Not only that, but the reading also shows that there is some energy, distinctly similar to that of a Quincy's, yet it is at the same time miles apart different! This can't be though; I mean the power output from this is unreal! It's at least as much as an un-restricted taichou! This would have to be a few Adjuchas to match this much power. Quick, show this to Taichou. I'll try to find fuku-taichou."

The two shinigami quickly moved and continued their work, unaware of the graveness of the situation, or of the unforeseen consequences it would have on the future.

* * *

In Hueco Mundo, the menos grandes were nervously shifting around. Recently, a very strong power had scared them, out of the living world, back to Hueco Mundo. It had been fierce and insistent, demanding obedience. It had originated from one spot in the human world, and spread its influence throughout the world, like seismic waves, affecting every hollow in the living world. The hollows were all shaken up from that surge, as it was stronger than anything ever felt before, from a non-hollow, and non-shinigami. The signature was distinct from the afore mentioned entities. This incident would however be forgotten from the mind of the hollows, as the menos grandes started to take advantage of the large amount of hollows that now occupied Hueco Mundo. Quickly, they started to eat and eat, diminishing the ranks of hollows slowly, until the crowded plains of Hueco Mundo were more manageable, and filled with stronger hollows.

* * *

Naruto's body hit the ground with a dull thud, before rolling over several times. After falling onto a dirt path, he rolled over under a tree. Meanwhile, the youki bubble was gone, and the Kyuubi, was a Kyuubi no Kitsune no longer. It had used up all nine tails of youki that it had accumulated through the millennia. Now it would be as weak as Naruto, if not for its centuries of knowledge and experience.

After a few moments, Naruto felt a great pain in his chest. His heart felt like it was in a vice-grip, slowly being squeezed, and his eyes shot wide open as he felt himself die.

'Well, Kyuubi, looks like we escaped Shinigami. It seems also like I can go to heaven here, and you'll never rise to power again and-

**'Ahahaha,' rang the Kitsune's malevolent laughter through the teen's mind. **

**'Fool, did you truly believe I would die and be peaceful? I will merely rise to power like the demons in this world. First I will gather knowledge about this world, before conquering it and regaining my lost glory! Once, I have this world in my grasp, I shall move through the planes, becoming even more powerful than Kami! Nobody will be able to stop me. My first victim will be you, when I escape this seal!' yelled the kitsune.**

Naruto felt his heart stop and he died. Suddenly, the seal on his stomach glowed. It started a wispy, blue before growing brighter until it was a flare like the sun. They traced his seal, before it projected an image, and the evil kitsune's laughter was heard, slowly increasing in volume. Naruto, found himself leave his body, as a blue wispy light. Meanwhile, the fox was slowly materializing, in a blob, and taking shape. Specks of blue were inside it. A vortex appeared and Naruto and the Kyuubi were together for one second, as one, before being violently torn apart. Their intertwined souls slowly separated, and the vortex calmed down.

Naruto groaned in pain. The process hadn't been light on him, not to mention about nine hours of being stuck in that youki bubble, isn't easy either. He quickly noticed himself, wearing plain white clothes, although he had a hole in his chest for some reason, and a chain attached to the hole, leading back to his body.

Across from him, the Kyuubi had slowly materialized, in a human form for some reason. He looked like he was in his twenties, with reddish-hair and black streaks. It was spiked in every direction, yet trailed down his back, to his neck. His mouth had the tips of some fangs sticking out, while his face seemed to smirk evilly. His face was a Caucasian white, and he had sharp eyes, with fiery purple irises. His hands had claws, which were sharp like knives. He was about five feet eight inches tall, and he was wearing white clothes, with blots of red on them. They were red like blood, yet dried and stained his apparel; even his wooden shoes were bloodied.

He stood up slowly before stretching his body. He worked the kinks out of his whole body, before jumping in place, and performing several acrobatic feats. After doing several exercises, he cracked his neck and looked at Naruto.

**"Man, it's been so long since I felt this freedom. Although only the blink of an eye to me, the rotting sewer and infernal seal stretched it out like an eternity. However, it is of no consequence now, after all, thanks to you I am now free of Kami, and his restricting rules. I can do anything I want to! Now, all I have to do is gain my power once more and I can take over this world! The best part is, nobody can stop me, and it's all thanks to you!" cackled Kyuubi.**

"What! You're dead though, and you used up all nine tails of youki, so you are as weak as me! There is nothing you can do either, as you're dead now, and you can't gain power, so ha, your master plan fails!" exclaimed Naruto.

**Kyuubi responded saying," Death is only a transition. I have died many times, and resurrected myself using my various tails of power. This time, although de-capacitating me with my lack of youki tails, will be no different. I can sense it now even. There are many demonic presences coming to this spot, and soon they will swarm this area. I will use them as stepping stones to my former glory, and take their power. In fact, you'll be my first victim. Prepare to die!" yelled Kyuubi, before he leapt at Naruto, claws outstretched.**

Naruto jumped back in fear, only to fruitlessly tug at his body. He fell down though, as his body couldn't hold itself up. As Kyuubi's claws sailed over him, he could feel air displacement as his ear was almost removed. Naruto tried to get up, only to brutally fail.

"Why isn't my body responding to me? It's like I have a totally new body or something. Does this have anything to do with my death?" questioned a confused Naruto?

Kyuubi turned around to face Naruto, before wiping some dirt off of himself. He slowly walked forward, while examining his nails.

**He answered Naruto's question," Foolish mortal. This is merely a part of death. The transition from a flesh body, to one of reiatsu, or spirit energy, is not so easy to get used to. It took me a little while to adapt to it, but after several deaths, I have been able to alter my spirit body to be similar to my previous body, thereby reducing the process by 95. It takes but a few moments and a few exercises for me to familiarize myself with my body. You merely took my stretching as a sign of enjoying my newfound freedom. I doubt you'll be able to adjust for a few weeks. Now prepare to bleed until your body wastes away to nothingness."**

By now, he was a few feet away from Naruto. Done with his speech, he flexed his claws, before concentrating some reiatsu to his claws. A reddish aura came around his arms, before moving to his hand. Naruto felt an oppressive presence, and felt himself unable to breathe. His body was wracked with tremors, and his eyes widened.

Kyuubi flexed his claws and extended his arm behind him as far back as he could. He then jumped into the air, and slashed with his claws horizontally, pointing at Naruto.

The red aura became a tangible wave of red, extending from his claws. Its malicious aura froze Naruto's thoughts, and he was literally a sitting duck.

Suddenly, the sky started to crack into shards. The clouds parted, and a black line formed parallel to the ground. It slowly opened up and cracked the sky. A rift was made, and the worst was yet to come. Kyuubi's attack dissipated as he stopped focusing attention on it, releasing the energy in it.

As the portal in the sky opened up, huge black beings, with giant white masks, came out of it. They were huge, easily as big as a two story building. They reached out, and left the portal, their black bodies becoming slowly visible.

Smaller ones also appeared behind them, coming from portals of their own. Eventually, the sky was filled with thousands of portals, with creatures with white masks coming out of them.

**"Grr, it seems that you will have to wait. These inferior demons are stronger than I thought that they would be. I never imagined so many of them would come like this, all at once. Retreat seems smart, but f I run I may not get the chance to absorb the minor demons' power. Looks like I'll have to take out the weaker ones, and run away. You got lucky boy, or should I say unlucky. Those demons will absorb you into themselves, and you will fuse, leaving a stronger demon, that will continue to kill. Being killed by me would be a favor compared to being subject to that." said the Kyuubi.**

The white masked-creatures all stared at Kyuubi, then at Naruto, then at Kyuubi, and then at Naruto. Finally, two-thirds of them faced Kyuubi, while the other third, comprised of weak small ones faced Naruto.

Kyuubi appeared in the group facing Naruto and let loose a loud howl, before spinning claws outstretched. He spun and killed a few, before leaping and slashing the weak ones, one after another.

The giant ones, all pointed their arms at the Kyuubi's vicinity. In unison they spoke, in hollow emotionless voices," CERO!"

A hundred red beams, resonating malevolent power, shot at the area Kyuubi was at, tearing through the ranks of minor demons, as Kyuubi called them. As they hit the ground, they all exploded in a huge blast of energy. Fierce winds shot past Naruto, pushing him back several feet. Dust covered the field and the giant creatures moved forward. They moved toward Kyuubi, slowly, their bodies floating above the ground.

When the dust parted, Kyuubi could be seen panting, his silhouette visible in the outline of the full moon. The minor demons were mostly dead. Of the couple hundred, only two hundred were left. Of these, many were damaged and were leaving through portals that they were opening up. The other dead ones had become mere reiatsu.

Kyuubi was also damaged, but he had a weird glint in his eye. He had a plan, but it seemed as if it wouldn't matter, as if another one of those Cero attacks hit Kyuubi, he'd be dead. Kyuubi suddenly appeared in the middle of the dead demons' reiatsu. He spread his arms out, and suddenly gathered massive amounts of reiatsu. Not even close to the amount of youki he had used to get to this plane, but still a lot. He charged it into his whole body, and did something to it, as there were spots in it, of blue, and the regular red. He spun around, spinning faster and faster, until he was a tornado. The reiatsu of all of the dead demons slowly joined Kyuubi's form. It all entered him, and slowly fused with him. Kyuubi slowly stopped spinning once he had absorbed the reiatsu of all of the dead demons.

**He slowly whispered," Kiryoku Yukai (Energy Fusion). The art of fusing the energy of another being with your own, to become stronger. Requires the death of your enemy. Simply make your energy have a negative charge. Once this occurs, your opponent's energy will get a charge also. Fusion then occurs as the stronger energy becomes dominant."**

The Kyuubi had changed now though. For one thing he had gained a lot more reiatsu, enough to heal all of his wounds, and make him stronger. His aura had gained a black tint, and his eyes had grown darker, while his hair had more black streaks. His claws grew longer and if possible, even sharper. His whole form though commanded obedience. He suddenly looked up at the giant creatures before grinning evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Seireitei, the squads were in an uproar. After the 2nd Division had spread the news of the new energy signal, people had gone crazy. Shortly after that, there had been an insane signal which caused people to even have heart attacks. There had been news of all the hollows leaving the real world for a few minutes. After those few minutes though, thousands of hollow signals cropped up, all at one central point. At least a third was menos grandes! Yamamoto-sama had given the order to dispatch at least five of the shinigami divisions. The other eight were to stay back, and heal the wounded, and also be backup. Meanwhile, all the vice-captains were going to be given the right to release their zanpukto. While unconventional, the chance of stray hollows killing innocent souls was too much. The number of hollows was too much. Thus, the shinigami were mobilizing. Even now, the 11th Division was already there.

* * *

Naruto had been getting pretty freaked out. He had been having a good day, the war was going to be over, and everything would be fine. Then it was shot to hell with Orochimaru's interference. First he died, then he was tricked by the fox to come to an alternate plane, then a bunch of white-masked weird creatures came craving for his soul and the sly kitsune's, and now a bunch of guys dressed in black come out of nowhere with swords. They randomly pop out of portals killing those creatures. Many fought back and it was getting pretty bloody. Teams of four or five would get together and take on one of the bigger ones, luring them away from the crowd, and using their big Cero attacks to hurt the weaker creatures. Then this guy with spiked hair, with bells on the end, a scar on his face, and a black eye patch comes out of nowhere grinning, just slashing through those creatures like its nothing. There was even a little girl riding on his shoulder with pink hair. It reminded him a lot of Sakura...

Then more and more came, until the whole field was full of the guys, slashing through them, cutting them down, and when the masks broke, those creatures Kyuubi called 'minor demons' would disappear. Kyuubi had fled upon seeing these guys, muttering about shinigami. Surely, these all couldn't be shinigami? I mean they looked strong, chanting and shooting fireballs and lightning, but to have so many? There must be at least over a thousand!

Naruto's thought process was left to a halt though by a small group of the creatures suddenly rising up and facing him. The rest all started to teleport away, and while most of the supposed shinigami went after them, the rest of them just went around and took their injured comrades away through portals. Within a span of seconds, the field was cleared, and devoid of all combatants except the creatures staring at him.

They started to all move forward, while one merely said," We don't know whats so special about you, but there is just something that resonates in you. It demands us to eat you... to eat this power that you hold. This power that is so alluring, so strong, it is almost enough to make me salivate. When we are done with you, we'll fuse together and become an Adjuchas. We'll be unstoppable."

They advanced, but now their bodies started to intermingle. Their bodies became one big blob that fused together, and they started to grow in size and power. Naruto could feel their energy go super high, and they became like the big ones that he had seen earlier that were giant sized.

Of the million things going through his mind, 'These guys were becoming that big thing!' was the most prominent.

As they moved forward, their big white mask looked at him, about to engulf his body, but that was their big mistake, opening their mouth. Fifteen arrows suddenly all came past Naruto, whizzing by so close, the hair on his arms could feel them. They all hit the growing creature on various parts of its body. Three of the glowing, blue arrows had gone into his mouth and suddenly exploded. As the arrows blasted outwards, their shockwave hit the mask breaking it and killing the creature. For one second it was still, before suddenly another shockwave came centered on the creature, blowing everything away. The very air sparked and the creature shrieked curses at its assailants.

Once the air calmed down, Naruto tried to turn his body, but just couldn't move it yet. In fact, it even seemed harder to move it now, than before.

A sweet, gentle voice came through the area," Allow me to help you. You must be a new soul that still needs to adjust to their body."

Naruto felt soft, gentle arms grab his body, before lifting it up and turning him around, to where he could see his saviors. They were a group of four people, three boys and a girl. However, the first thing that came to mind when he saw them was the word cool. They had white outfits made of some really light clothing. They each had a large bow made of pure energy, or whatever they used in this plane. It was fizzing and seemed agitated, as if it wanted to release energy. He noticed something though; the group seemed different than the shinigami, or the white-masked ones. They seemed as if they were more tangible or something. There was something that they had that the other people didn't. Then it hit Naruto.

'They have chakra! Wait a minute though, if they have chakra, and the shinigami didn't then what does that make those minor demons. And they have chakra, but they don't really use it. Instead, it's like they are using some other sort of energy, and only using the chakra in very minute amounts to stabilize the energy, and let it stay in the form of their bows. In fact, they probably don't even realize that they are using chakra. Wait though, they killed that huge white-mask, so they have to be strong, but then who are they?' thought Naruto, only staring at the newcomers.

Finally, the group after snapping their fingers trying to get the dead-blonde out of his stupor, they yelled," Oi! Wake up!"

"Huh, oh sorry. Didn't realize I spaced out. Anyways, who are you guys?" asked Naruto.

The leader of the group spoke up," We are the Quincy. A clan that helps souls whom are under attack by hollows. We grant you protection until we can find the local shinigami to perform konso on you and send you to Seireitei."

Naruto asked," So those weird white-masked guys were hollows? Also, whats konso and Seireitei?"

The leader said," All will be explained, for now you should rest. For now, you can stay at the Quincy Clan Compound. You will be safe from hollow attacks there."

Naruto yawned saying," Y'know, I am feeling...pretty...tired..."

Naruto fell asleep, too tired to even speak. The leader of the small group picked Naruto up while saying," I'll take him back to the Clan house. You scout the area for any other souls or stray hollows. Whatever got all those hollows to suddenly come here needs to be investigated. There may still be some that the shinigami missed. Once you have completely checked and found no hollows, resume your patrols."

The other three nodded, understanding his orders, before disappearing to follow their duty. The leader grabbed Naruto, before walking in the direction of the Quincy Clan Compound.

* * *

Naruto felt himself become conscious of where he was painfully. He had been happily unaware of what was going on in his dream world, and then he had to wake up. The worst part was that he didn't know where he was and what to do in this world. His thoughts became morbid as he remembered how the Kyuubi tricked him and how he had unleashed an evil too great for this plane. If he hadn't been so stupid, then this plane wouldn't be plagued by the Kyuubi's malicious intent.

'I doubt that this place can fight off the Kyuubi once he regains his power. Even if those shinigami attacked him, he'd escape with his cunning and still manage to get stronger. Besides, I doubt anybody would believe me if I said that there was a fox demon from another plane that had enough power to take over this plane, out there. They'd probably think I was a nut job and leave me alone. Man my life was so pathetic, and now my death is also pathetic.' mused Naruto.

"So, sleepyhead is finally awake. Took you a while, I mean usually a soul doesn't really need sleep and usually wakes up after a short nap, but you were out for like nine whole hours!" said a cheery, beautiful voice that stunned Naruto.

Naruto tried to move his body to turn his head, and found that surprisingly he could. His body was a lot more responsive than earlier, and he saw it was no longer night either. It was morning, and the sun's rays were just starting to peak, glinting off of a mirror near Naruto. He turned his head and saw the girl that spoke up earlier. She was in a nutshell, an angel. She looked to be in her late teens, around 17 or 18. Her beautiful, black hair flowed down past her sparkling, green eyes and went down to her neck. Her pristine lips were open as she laughed and her face seemed to shine. She was wearing a blue apron and seemed to have cooked breakfast already, given by the fresh stains on the apron.

"Hello, if you are done staring at me, can you tell me your name?" came her voice, jarring him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, I'm Na-Naruto U-Uzumaki," stammered Naruto blushing.  
"Na-naruto U-Uzumaki? What a strange name, is it not?" she asked.

"Actually its just Naruto Uzumaki," said Naruto, now under control of himself.

"Oh ok, that makes sense. Well my name is Amashi Toguwara. I'm your assigned caretaker. If you need anything then let me know. Strangely, the elders want to meet you. Usually when we find a stray soul, the caretaker is the only person the soul meets before konso. Well anyway, I am to answer any questions that you may have. So, any questions?" she asked.

"Just one, whats konso? I mean I keep hearing about it, but I have no idea what it is." queried Naruto.

"Well, basically, shinigami have two duties. They have to manage hollows and cleanse them with their zanpukto, and they have to perform konso on souls. Konso is basically the passage of a soul from the real world to Seireitei. Seireitei is like heaven, where souls go when they die if they haven't sinned. They then live their afterlife there. That good?" she said, only leaving more questions in Naruto's mind.

"Ok now what is a zanpukto, and how do they cleanse hollows?" he questioned.

"Zanpukto are the spirits that reside in their swords. Their zanpukto is really the spirit, although sometimes its considered the sword. Basically, when the hollow's mask is destroyed, the hollow dies, but if a zanpukto does it, it cleanses the hollow of all sins committed as a hollow. However, if they sinned while alive, then the gates of hell open and take the soul to forever suffer." she answered.

"Oh look at the time; you need to go meet the elders. Please follow me," she said bowing.

Naruto followed her out of the room, and through a courtyard. It was beautiful, with so many amazing flower arrangements. People were training on wooden log stumps, shooting arrows at targets with wooden bows, and even sparring with some weapons. It reminded him so much of his comrades before the war, and how they would have fun just training to achieve their respective dreams.

After letting Naruto watch the scene for a moment, Amashi spoke, "Just this way please."

She led him on a paved pathway, which led to a wooden home. The home was an olden styled home, reminiscent of a samurai's. There were sliding wooden doors, and a straw/bamboo roof. There weren't any noticeable windows, but there were filters in the walls to allow light to enter freely, as well as fresh air.

Amashi bowed and said, "I wish you luck. This is as far as I can take you. Inside, the council will speak to you, and decide what to do with you. They will answer any further questions that you have. Goodbye."

Naruto said, "Thanks, I appreciate your help in answering my questions for me. Maybe we can meet after I meet the council?"

Amashi called out to him as she left, "Maybe."

Turning around, Naruto tried to calm his emotions as best as he could. He remembered Konoha's Council and how messed up they were, always having petty squabbles on the smallest of things. Each of the members had their own agenda, and would merely use their power on the council to further their goals. He sincerely hoped that this council will not be like the other ones.

Knocking on the wooden door, Naruto waited patiently and heard an old voice say," Enter."

Sliding the door open, he entered and was surprised to see only six people. He had imagined that the council would have more members.

'Hmm, maybe this council will be different,' he thought.

"Welcome, we have awaited you for a while. There are many questions that we have for you, young soul," the supposed head council member said.

* * *


End file.
